


As You Wish

by GhostOfTasslehoff



Series: Who We Are In The Dark [9]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual L, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom, Erotic Photography, Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2018, L does something nice, L is not attracted to Misa in this story, Light Dom/sub, Light likes it when L is demanding, M/M, Misa is determined to be friends with L, Movie Night, Movie Reference, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Post-Coital Cuddling, Strip Tease, Stripping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff
Summary: It's September 1st already and everyone is bored with the case. When Misa wants to steal Light for the evening, L suggests a movie night in... and it turns out he's starting to get this playful, sassy thing down, to the point where Light finally feels comfortable making his own request when they're alone.





	As You Wish

“Hello, everyone, we’re baaaaack!”

“Hey guys, I didn’t miss anything, did I?”

Light swivelled around, grateful for a distraction, even if it  _was_  in the form of Matsuda and Misa. “Nothing new to report, Matsui, sorry. How’d the shoot go?”

“Oh, it was great, Light! I missed you, though.” Misa came over to hug him, and Light quickly stood up to let her, eyes going to L. “Oh hey, Ryuzaki, how’s your day going?”

L looked up, clearly surprised when Misa addressed him. “Oh... hi, Misa-san. It’s... fine. A little boring.”

Light snorted at that, and Misa pulled back, looking between the two and then around at the older men, all of whom had made themselves scarce once Misa had engaged the two in conversation. “It’s really going that slow, huh?”

“Yes,” L replied, taking a loud sip of his tea as he idly clicked to a different tab on his computer. Light narrowed his eyes when he realized that L had changed it from some music site to one of the tabs with actual case information.  _Looks like L is as bored as I am today. Subtle, love._

“Does that mean I can steal you for the rest of the night, then?” Misa asked, grinning up at Light.

“Why don’t you ask Ryu-“

“Yes.” L didn’t even look up when he agreed, and Light just stared, surprised that L would agree so quickly. He had figured he’d put up more of a fight about it.  _Man, you must be INCREDIBLY bored if you’re that willing to spend time with Misa._

“Oh, yay! Thank you, Ryuzaki!” Misa didn’t waste any time in hugging L from behind, accidentally pulling him off balance and causing his tea to slop all over his shirt. Light didn’t even bother to try and stifle his laughter at the wide eyed look of surprise on his boyfriend’s face. “Oops... sorry!”

L’s expression slowly melted from one of surprise to flat annoyance, and he set the empty cup down delicately as he asked in a petulant voice, “Misa-san, _why_ would you do that?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!”

“You couldn’t have waited until I put my tea down?”

“I guess this means you’re going to change your mind?” Misa sounded so dejected that Light wasn’t surprised at all when L sighed and shook his head. He probably would have done the same thing. “Really?”

“However, this  _does_  mean that I need to change, and you’re not going back out now.”

“Oh poo.”

“Misa-san, don’t be crude.” L paused, finger tracing his bottom lip as he thought, and then he smiled, a hint of devious glee there for anyone who cared to look. “We can have a movie night. Since you mentioned last time how much you enjoy romantic movies, I have a movie I want you to see.”

“Huh? I thought you  _hated_  romances!”

Light blinked, trading a confused look with Misa. “Yeah, same... what are you talking about, Ryuzaki?”

“Maybe we can talk about this on the way to our room, since I need to  _change my shirt_ ,” L said dryly, giving Light a flat look.  _What are you looking at ME like that for, Misa’s the one who got it dirty,_  Light thought to himself, folding his arms and frowning.

“Ooh, so I can finally see which floor you two are staying on?” Misa squealed, dancing around as L got to his feet, conveniently leaving his dirty dishes behind for someone else to clean up. L just sighed at her antics and rolled his eyes, starting for the elevator with his hands shoved in his pockets. Light had to suppress a chuckle as he followed; watching Misa pester his boyfriend was honestly one of the more amusing things to do here at headquarters.

Only once they had reached the elevator did L speak up again, punching the button with a bit more aggression than normal. “I generally don’t like romance movies, no, they are boring, predictable, and highly improbable. But I  _do_  happen to own a DVD copy of the best romance movie I’ve ever seen.”

“None of them are that good, Ryuzaki,” Light commented, elbowing L lightly in the side.

“Light, you take that back, there are SO many great ones!” Misa exclaimed. “Which one are  _you_  talking about, Ryuzaki?”

“Have either of you ever seen The Princess Bride?”

Light and Misa traded confused looks again, and both shook their heads. Not only was L suggesting watching a romance, but not even one either of them had seen.

“... You are both heathens.”

“Excuse me?!” Light said, torn between feeling offended and amused by L’s reaction. L sniffed and ignored them, pressing the button for Misa’s floor only.  _So he’s punishing her by not letting on which floor we’re on. And he must really like this movie to call us heathens. I see you, L._

“You’re staying on the same floor as me? Aww!”

“No. We’re dropping you off.” The implied ‘duh’ that hung in the air made Light snicker, and the brief flicker of L’s gaze over to him had a smug quality to it that said he was enjoying being sassy.

Misa pouted and crossed her arms. “That’s not fair.”

“You  _are_  still a suspect, Misa-san,” L reminded her as the elevator came to a stop. “I’m being quite generous by allowing you as much freedom as you get, and I’m being  _more_  than generous letting you have these ‘dates’ in the first place. Fair doesn’t really enter into the equation.”

That pulled a sigh from Misa, and she nodded, subdued, not saying a word as Light and L escorted her down the hall. Light held his tongue as well, eyeing his boyfriend speculatively.

Before she could disappear into her rooms, L asked her softly, “You  _do_  understand that I’m not saying this to upset you, Misa-san?”

“No, I - I know, Ryuzaki. You just don’t  _get_  how to interact nicely with people all the time, and it’s kind of...” Misa pouted, and shrugged. “Well, it’s annoying, but I guess I’m getting used to it. Should I bother getting snacks together still, or am I in trouble?”

Light blinked and glanced at L to see what he said, and after a moment of chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip, L finally said, “No, go ahead. Light and I will be down after I change.”

The instantaneous way she squealed and perked up left Light’s head reeling, and he shook his head at the door that was suddenly staring him in the face.

“... Sometimes she makes me dizzy.”

~*~*~*~

“I still can’t believe  _neither_  of you have seen Princess Bride.”

Light looked up from where he’d been reading the back of the DVD box and shot L a pointed look as he came back from the bathroom, pulling a clean shirt over his head.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly what one would consider a blockbuster here in Japan, L. It looks a little cheesy.”

“.... You take that back.”

Laughing at L’s mock scandalized glare, Light teased, “Why? It says on the case it was released in the 80’s, it’s GOING to be cheesy.”

“... If you don’t like it, I’m breaking up with you.” There was a hint of a smile peeking up at the corners of L’s lips that showed he was just joking, but Light decided to play along anyway.

“What?! L, come on, be serious.”

“ _Fine_ , fine.... I guess you don’t have to like it. But... if you hate it, I’m  _definitely_  breaking up with you.”

“L!”

“Relax, Light, I’m teasing.” The sweet smile L gave him just then went a long to mollifying the actual irritation Light had felt for a moment there, and his glare fell away. Coming up beside Light, L reached up to pluck another movie down from the shelf. “Hey, why don’t we bring this one down, too?”

Light looked over, eyes catching sight of the characters on the cover before reading the title. “... Edward Scissor... ohhh.... I remember you telling me about this, this is the character kids used to compare you to, yeah?”

“Yeah.” There was an awkward pause in the conversation, and then L went on in a forced cheerful voice. “Misa will love it. I bet this is her favorite movie.”

“Hmm...” Eyeing L, Light studied the cover more closely before musing out loud, “You know, I can actually see a resemblance between you and this guy.”

“... Excuse  _you_.”

“What?” Light said defensively, holding up his hands in surrender. “I know the kids from your childhood might have said that to be mean but I’m serious. Under the scars, this guy is  _ridiculously_  pretty. I’d say it’s a pretty good comparison since you’re  _also_  pretty gorgeous.”

L’s glare was immediately replaced with a wide eyed, blushing, and pleased expression, and he looked away, murmuring in embarrassment, “Light....”

“I think the proper thing for you to say right now is  _thank you_ , love,” Light said with a smile.

“.... Thank you.” The small smile on L’s face was shy, and nothing short of adorable. Light laughed and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his mouth before pulling back with an amused gleam in his eye.

“And, I don’t know, I can definitely see Misa liking this one, but her favorite? I don’t know about that.” He adopted L’s signature thinking pose, one finger tracing his lip as he suggested, “I can definitely see Rocky Horror being her favorite cult movie.”

“Ew.” L made a face at that. “I mean, that movie is fun. Or at least, the songs are... But that’s  _definitely_  not one I want to watch with her.” He smacked at Light’s hand playfully, and asked, “So what do I get when I win?”

“When you win  _what_?”

“The bet.”

“You want to make it an official bet?” Light frowned, immediately suspicious.

“I  _do_.”

The devilish gleam in L’s eyes was absolutely  _not_  making him less suspicious, and Light eyed him before moving over to sit on the bed, crossing his legs at the ankles and leaning back on his elbows. “Fine.” He patted the bed beside him, trying not to smile. “Do we need to discuss the terms now?”

“Mmm... yes.” L clambered up onto the bed and tossed the movies at the pillows, stretching in an almost catlike way before settling down onto his side. It took a moment for Light to realize that his hair was fanning out around his head like a dark halo, and the effect was quite cute.

“... Alright,” Light said belatedly, a smile spreading across his lips.  _He doesn’t even think before he does things like that, he doesn’t realize how adorable he really is._ “Then if I win, I want you to wear literally  _anything else_  but-“ Light gestured at L’s outfit, smirking. “- _this_  for a day.”

L pouted up at him, sending a small thrill through him. “I thought you liked the way I look, Light.”

“L.” Shifting, Light leaned over his boyfriend to stroke his cheek, smiling when he felt L’s skin warming slightly under his touch. “I  _love_  the way you look. But I’m curious to see what you look like in other clothes. Surely you own something other than just multiples of this outfit?”

L was silent for a moment, eyes large and dark as he took a deep breath, voice soft when he finally spoke. “I might have some band t-shirts kicking around somewhere...”

Band t-shirts? Not what he’d expected, honestly.

“.... Okay, I’m definitely going to come back to that later. What do you want if  _you_  win?”

“I’m not sure yet,” L responded promptly, staring up intently at Light in a way that made him think that L was lying,  _again_. He rolled his eyes, pushing himself back up and standing up to stretch.

“Are you ready, then?”

“Let me check the feed from Misa’s apartment first.” L sat up, shifting until he could reach his laptop and opened it, clacking at the keys for a moment. He was silent for nearly a minute as he checked the feeds, chewing absently at his thumbnail, and then finally announced, “Looks like she’s almost ready to entertain.” Pausing, his gaze slid over to Light, and then he asked with a cheeky grin, “Wanna just stay here and make out instead?”

“L!”

“Okay, okay,” L said, giggling at Light’s reaction and closing the laptop. “I’m going, keep your pants on.”

“Dear god, I’ve created a monster.”

L stretched up to pluck the movies from where they’d landed, and hopped off the bed with a tiny, self satisfied smile on his lips. “Don’t be silly, Light... I was always this bad.” He walked right past Light and opened the door, looking back before adding, “I just never had anyone to unleash it on.”

“... Lucky me?” Light said, voice dry. He shook his head and pressed his hand to the small of L’s back as he got close, pushing him out the door and grinning at the blush that was starting to creep onto L’s cheeks again. His boyfriend’s answering grin was toothier than normal as he clipped the handcuff back onto his wrist.  _Oh no, L, what are you about to do?_

“Indeed. Also, if I win, I want you to come up with an excuse to come back early so we can make out.”

 _Ah. That’s what_. “... Hearing you use the phrase ‘make out’ is  _very_  strange, L.”

“Ryuzaki.”

“Right. Ryuzaki.”

~*~*~*~

“Oh my god, I just realized - the man in black reminds me so much of  _you_ , Ryuzaki!” Misa laughed, pausing the movie for the third time.

L gave her an irritated look from where he sat on Light’s other side, and asked, “What?  _Why_?”

“Well, he’s good at almost everything, and he has your weird sense of humor, and he starts out as kind of a jerk.” Light glanced at Misa from the corner of his eye and snorted at the way she was grinning.  _She’s annoying him on purpose_ , he thought to himself, trying not to outright laugh. Then she turned to him and smiled winningly as she added, “Though, he’s also more charming, like  _you_ , Light. So I guess he reminds me of both of you.”

L gave her a flat glare at that and sat back, bringing his arms up around his knees.

Chuckling, Light elbowed him playfully and said innocently, “Actually, I agree with Misa, he  _does_  remind me a lot of you.”

“Light-kun, not you too!”

“ _Anyway_ -“ Misa interjected, bringing their attention back to her. “-this movie is really cheesy and old, I don’t see why you think it’s the greatest romantic movie ever.”

“Misa-san...” L glowered impotently at that and then started to unfold himself from the couch.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I’m getting a Coke. And I need some chocolate.”

Light groaned at that, and started to get up, knowing that L would drag him to the kitchen if he had to. Sometimes he forgot what a pain the handcuffs were, since L had pretty much stopped bothering with them when they were alone together... well, unless Light asked to keep them on.

“But I’ve got popcorn!”

“I  _hate_  popcorn, Misa-san.”

_Shut up, both of you, your petty bickering is starting to get annoying._

“.... You are  _so_  weird. I have caramel corn in the cupboard if you want some of that.” Misa crossed her arms and scowled, looking for all the world like an angry owl with the way her cheeks were puffed out.

“... You just became my favorite person.” 

Light couldn’t help it; he burst out laughing. Both L and Misa gave him twin wide eyed looks, and he laughed again, saying teasingly, “Hey, are you two going to stop flirting and get back to the movie?”

“Light-kun, that’s-“ L started, eyes narrowing.

“I am  _not_  flirting with Ryuzaki, Light!” 

L blinked. “... what she said.” The smug smirk on his face shut Light up quick, and all of a sudden, he was struck with the urge to kiss the smirk right off his face.  _Damn it, L._

Misa let out a huff and stood up, saying loudly, “Let  _me_  get the caramel corn, you big dope.”

“Thank you, Misa-san.” L nodded to her and sat down beside Light, thumb going right back into his mouth. Light just stared, watching as L nibbled at the skin for a moment, not even looking at him before saying casually, “Light-kun, stop staring, you’re going to burn a hole in my head.”

“Um. Morbid. Did you just say ‘that’s what she said’?”

L smirked again around his thumb, and pulled it away before responding. “Collectively, apparently.”

“That was... weirdly cute.” Light had to stop himself from shifting closer to L on the couch. They were already sitting rather close together, after all, and if he got any closer, they’d be touching. And he honestly wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep his hands to himself when L was in such a teasing, sassy mood.

“... Why do you two keep saying that I’m cute?” L let his eyes widen in a facsimile of innocence, and Light narrowed his eyes at him. Oh, L knew  _exactly_  what he was doing to him, didn’t he? Two could play at that game.

“Stop doing cute things, and we’ll stop-“ Light murmured, pressing his hand to the back of the couch just behind L’s head as he leaned forward, lips curving up in a smile as the detective’s breath hitched.

“Here you go, Ryuzaki!” 

Light stiffened, pulling back and trying to play it off like nothing untoward had been happening, unable to stop the next words from leaving his mouth. “... saying you’re cute...”

“Huh?”

L tore his gaze from Light’s, snatching the bag from Misa with a too-loud, “Thank you very much, Misa-san.” He hunched down, opening the bag and loudly munching on caramel corn, glancing furtively at Light.

“What was that about Ryuzaki being cute?” Misa asked Light, looking between them with a frown. Light opened his mouth only for L to beat him to the punch.

“Nothing of importance, Misa-san.”

Light smiled at Misa in an attempt to distract her and asked, “Are you ready to watch the rest of Ryuzaki’s cheese fest?” He felt the popcorn hit the back of his head at the same time Misa started giggling.

“Light-kun, you’re being a jerk.”

“Whatever. Just start the movie.”

~*~*~*~

Letting out a sigh, Misa dropped the volume, letting the credits roll as she snuggled into Light’s side. “Okay, you were right, Ryuzaki, that  _was_  a really great movie. I’m kinda surprised I liked it so much!”

“It’s very dated now, but you get invested, don’t you?” L peered over at her with a grin, apparently quite pleased to have converted her.

“Yeah... I want a Westley!”

Rolling his eyes at that comment, Light turned to look at his boyfriend curiously as he asked, “Ryuzaki, why did  _you_  ever watch this in the first place?”

“... One of the orphanages I lived at played it for the older kids, and I snuck down and watched it.”

“You’re an orphan too?” Misa asked, surprised by that information, and Light had to remind himself that knowledge like that about L wasn’t exactly commonplace.  _L, you aren’t being overly careful about the personal information you let slip._

L’s expression twitched slightly, and he looked away from Misa now, eyes on the tv screen as he said softly, “Yes. For most of my life. You were very lucky to have your parents with you as long as you did, but... I can also imagine that made the pain of losing them that much greater.”

“Oh, Ryuzaki...”

“Don’t feel bad for me, Misa-san-“

“You know you can just call me Misa, right? Everyone  _else_  does,” Misa pointed out.

L gave her a surprised look and then glanced at Light. “Don’t look at me, Ryuzaki, that’s your decision.”

“That seems overly familiar, Misa-san,” L said after a moment, cheeks flushing. “I think I’ll still err on the side of formality for now.”

Misa let out a disgruntled ‘hmmph!’ and Light had to suppress a chuckle. It was a little morbidly funny how L was constantly resisting all of Misa’s attempts to befriend him. But this was getting them nowhere, as usual, and he was still curious why  _this_  movie in particular had caught L’s attention.

“Ryuzaki.” L stared at him with wide eyes, and Light arched an eyebrow at him. “Getting back to the movie, why did you  _keep_  watching?”

“Oh...” L looked away, the blush on his cheeks quite pronounced now. “Uh.... I thought Buttercup was pretty....”

“He’s blushing!” Misa giggled and got up, coming around the side of the couch to ruffle L’s hair. He batted her hands away, scooting over on the couch until he was almost in Light’s lap, and Light had to work  _very hard_  to keep his breathing even at the feel of L’s back pressed against him. As a result, it took him longer than usual to process what L had just said.

“Wait - you had a crush on Robin Wright?”

“.... Yup.” L’s gaze flickered up to him, and he couldn’t help but want to kiss him in this position. They needed to get out of here.  _Interesting, though, that he’s been attracted to both men AND women. That’s news to me._

“You’re  _so_  adorable, Ryuzaki!” Misa laughed, moving to sit right in L’s space. He stared hard at her, and Light had to resist the urge to tug the man more into his lap.

“Misa-san, please stop.”

Misa leaned in close with a dancing gleam of amusement in her eyes as she said happily, “Only if you two stay so we can watch Edward Scissorhands, too, I didn’t know you had that movie - it’s my favorite!”

_Aw man._

“Ha!” L crowed, punching the air with one fist before looking up again, his head resting comfortably on Light’s shoulder and a smirk on his face. “You owe me now, Light-kun.”

Light sniffed, letting out an irritated scoff and trying  _very_ hard not to look at L right now, face slightly pink. “Yeah, yeah, whatever...”

“Wait, did you two have a _bet_ going on whether or not I’d like it?” 

“Well...” L’s warm weight against him was making it very difficult for Light to think clearly.  _What would they do if I kissed him here? Right now?_

“Actually, we both agreed that you would probably love it, Light-kun just disagreed with me that it would be your favorite.” L looked up at him again, and Light couldn’t help but stare, unsure if he was more captivated or irritated with the smug expression on his face. He seemed to be  _quite_  comfortable where he was, practically sandwiched between his prime suspects, and for a moment, Light wondered if maybe L  _didn’t_  like Misa a little bit, after all.  _I will NOT be jealous of Misa._  “I won, Light-kun.”

“Shut up, Ryuzaki,” Light said, almost abruptly, frowning a bit. Well, he had a promise to keep. That thought in mind, he said almost apologetically, “Misa, I’m actually tired. Can we save it for another time?”

“What?” Misa gaped at them, then crossed her arms and pouted, kicking slightly at L’s foot. “Ohhhhhh, fine. But I really wanted to see it again.”

There was a long, awkward silence at that, and L stared at her before glancing up at Light again. Finally, he sighed and shifted, unfolding himself from the couch and going over to the DVD player to retrieve the movie. Light was grateful that the chain was almost long enough for that, merely leaning forward and making sure it didn’t go taut as L picked up the other movie as well. What surprised him was the way L hesitated and then shuffled over to Misa and held out his copy of Edward Scissorhands, looking down but not  _at_  her.

“Ryuzaki, what are you...” Misa looked up at him, frowning as she leaned forward to try and catch his eye.

“... You can keep it, Misa-san.”

Light blinked at that declaration, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend. What was his motivation for doing this? Was L feeling guilty about something, or was this his way of accepting Misa’s constant overtures of friendship?  _Or does he have a crush on her?_

 “ _Really_?!” Misa’s lip trembled and she stared at the DVD dangling between L’s fingers like it was a holy artifact. “You mean it?”

L finally looked at her, blinking in confusion. “Uh... yes?”

“Oh, Ryuzaki, that’s  _really_  sweet of you!” Misa pushed herself up from the couch and hugged L tightly, nearly making him drop the DVD. He stood there awkwardly, looking down at the blond head that was buried against his chest before looking at Light with a pleading expression on his face.  _Well, at least it seems he doesn’t have a crush on her_. “Thank you so much!”

Light grinned at him and shook his head as he eyed the two of them.  _You’re getting out of this one on your own, love._

Finally, L just patted her awkwardly on the head and responded cautiously, “Uh.... you’re welcome. It’s not... that big a deal, is it?”

Misa squeezed him harder, smiling happily as she looked up at him. “Yes it is! I lost my copy when I moved, and I haven’t had the chance to get a new one - and they’re so much more expensive here. Plus, yours has special features on it mine didn’t have, so there’s more stuff to watch!”

“Oh. Well then.” L glanced behind him, clearly trying to figure out if he should try to break her hold on him, and then said belatedly, “You’re welcome?”

Misa finally relented and let him go, though she  _did_  lean up to kiss L’s cheek, laughing at the way he shifted uncomfortably away from her. “You two can go back, then, Light needs his beauty sleep. Goodnight, boys!”

“Goodnight, Misa-san,” L said quietly, blinking and looking faintly guilty as he retreated towards Light, blushing furiously now.

It took an enormous will of effort for Light to suppress his smirk, but he managed it as he stood. “‘Night, Misa. Don’t stay up too late, you’ve got a long day of shooting tomorrow.”

“I won’t!” Misa escorted them to the door like a good hostess, and managed to catch Light before he could slip away, giving him a fierce hug and kiss. Damn. But he couldn’t complain, since L had actually gotten the bulk of her affection tonight.

Once the door had closed, L muttered to Light, still red faced, “Don't you dare say a  _word_.”

“Wasn’t gonna,” Light said with a grin, letting L lead the way.

~*~*~*~

Still no new leads. Light supposed he wasn’t really that surprised. Matsuda had filled them in on the news after they’d left Misa’s room, and it was a little disheartening. Merely in the time they’d spent with Misa, apparently six criminals had been killed. It was probably why L had immediately gone right for his small CD collection once they’d gotten back and put on the heaviest song he could find. Light supposed it was some sort of emotional release for him, even if he didn’t really care for the singer’s dramatic wailing.

He glanced back, and sure enough, L was still laying on his back, head hanging partially off the bed as he tapped his toes to the drum line. Light frowned, staring pensively back out at the soft rain that had started sometime while they were with Misa. What were they missing? Whoever had taken over as Kira was being a little more obvious now about killing different types of criminals than the original Kira had gone after, like L had said only days ago, but there still wasn’t enough of a discrepancy yet to distinguish  _why_. Or even  _what_  the discrepancy was.  _Huh. This is getting me nowhere. Maybe L’s reaction is right, and distraction is the right option from this circular train of thought._

Turning to watch L, Light smiled fondly to himself.  _Well, now is as good a time as any to ask, I suppose_ ,  _especially since he just gave MISA, of all people, a present,_  he thought, chuckling before calling out above the music, “L? Can you turn that off for a couple minutes?”

“Can you wait for the end of the song, at least?” L asked, eyes closed as he resumed humming along to the melody. Letting out a huff, Light went over and paused it, ignoring L’s protesting, ‘hey!’

“I have a... kind of a serious question for you. Nothing bad, just...” He knelt down at the edge of the bed, unable to suppress his smile at the way L watched him, eyes wide as he brought one finger up to his mouth. Light paused a moment before he laughed softly, leaning in to press a slow kiss to his upside down mouth, fingers gently caressing L’s jaw. L giggled into the kiss. “What?”

“The Spider-Man kiss? Really, Light?” Eyes dancing with amusement, L rolled over onto his stomach and leaned down to press his forehead to Light’s. “Does that mean you’re my Mary Jane?”

“You  _are_  the one who is always saving people,” Light pointed out with a smile, kissing him properly this time. Once the kiss ended, he murmured against L’s mouth, “I really DO have a question, though, because there’s... something I’ve been wanting to do for a while... and last time it happened, you panicked.”

L considered that, frowning now. He was silent, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought, and finally, he asked in a soft voice, “This wouldn’t have anything to do with that picture on the bedside table, would it?”

“What gave it away?”

“Talking about me panicking. I have only had one panic attack around you, and it was when that man at the park took our picture.” Frowning harder, L huffed out a breath and reached out to idly play with Light’s collar. “So... what about pictures? What is it you wanted to do, or ask, that you’re worried will send me into a panic?”

Light hesitated, catching L’s fingers and bringing them to his mouth to kiss them, trying to think of how to best phrase his... well, not-quite-request. “I... well. The short version, without any explanation or caveats, is that I want to be able to take pictures of us, like normal couples do.” L opened his mouth immediately to protest, and Light hurriedly said, “I know you’re worried about your photo getting out, and there are a lot of ways to take photos that aren’t safe. I promise you that I’ve thought about this a  _lot_  since that day at the park. Please hear me out before you say no.”

L stared at him, cheeks pink, and licked his lips uncomfortably. “Why do I get the feeling that I should have just demanded my prize first instead of putting on my CD?”

That dragged a small laugh from Light’s mouth, and he pulled himself up to sit beside L on the bed, letting one hand fall to begin smoothing over L’s back soothingly. “Well, if you did that, I wouldn’t have brought it up until after, and that might have made you angry with me.”

“Light, I hate to break it to you, but we aren’t a conventional couple. Doing things like taking cute pictures together isn’t something we  _can_  do at this time,” L started to explain, twisting onto his side to face Light and propping his cheek in his hands.

“I know, but you’re the only person I’ve ever  _wanted_  to do cutesy couple things like that with,” Light said in a soft voice, hand stilling.

“Light-“

“Hear me out, please, L,” Light pleaded, and finally, L nodded reluctantly. “Obviously, it’s your choice at the end of the day, and I will definitely honour that, but... I think we could make it work. For starters,  _obviously_  no cell phone pictures, or pictures taken on computers, because digital storage is way too easily hacked or stolen.”  _Like you hacked into your dad’s computer to look at confidential police information?_ Light pushed that thought carefully aside for the moment, not wanting to acknowledge what it might mean. “And using a regular camera is out of the question, because having negatives makes it easier to reprint and distribute pictures. So the obvious solution to that is to get a camera that takes instant pictures. Like Fujifilm, or Polaroid.”

“So you would have been okay with me confiscating that man’s camera at the park, then,” L stated dryly.

“Well...”

L’s eyes narrowed, and he continued, “And don’t take offence, Light, but Kira needs at  _least_  a face to kill. If you are the first Kira, what’s to stop you from taking one of these pictures right to the second Kira and getting them to kill me on the spot?”

“I  _wouldn’t_  do that,” Light said hotly, then clenched his jaw, straightening rigidly as he brought his hands to clench at his knees. “But I thought about  _that_ , too. I  _know_  it’s a huge risk, and any pictures of us could be used as blackmail at best, or at worst, for Kira to kill or control either of us. Which is why I wouldn’t have any access to any potential photos after they’ve been taken. Only  _you_  would know where they are, and be able to access them.”

“Then what’s the point in  _taking_  them if I’m the only one who is going to  _see_  them?” L sat up as well, frowning hard at Light.

Light took a deep breath and let it out slowly, willing his body to unclench. L didn’t seem to understand right now, it was true. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel sentimental over things. If he was just given a nudge in the right direction...

“How do you feel whenever you look over and see that picture of us at the park?” Light asked softly, sighing a bit.

“What?”

“Humour me.”

L was quiet for a long moment, glaring down at his lap before crawling up the bed to perch beside his pillow and study the picture intently. Despite his impatience, Light sighed, saying nothing as L considered. The glare on his face slowly faded away to one of chagrined understanding, and he sighed out a soft ‘oh’ before looking back at Light.

“L? How does it make you feel?” Light asked softly.

Swallowing hard, L replied in a quiet voice, “Warm. And loved. Makes me remember everything that happened that day. Both good and bad, but... mostly the good.”

“And it’s a tangible memory of us,” Light added, shifting off of the bed and walking around to where L crouched to press his hands to the other man’s shoulders. “And  _that_  is the point of taking pictures. Even if I can’t access them until after we catch Kira. I want to be able to look back someday and have tangible  _proof_  of how we were, in this moment, even with the suspicion and the high stakes, and remember the bit of happiness we made for ourselves. I’m not asking to take compromising pictures of you, L.” He paused and grinned, squeezing L’s shoulders to show that he was only playing as he added, “Though if you were okay with it, I would  _love_  to see your face when you see yourself the way  _I_  get to see you. You might be surprised. And I would  _absolutely_  let you take dirty pictures of  _me_.”

L snorted at that, and said dryly, “And people call  _me_  kinky.”

“Does that mean yes?” Light asked hopefully, moving to sit back down and pressing in close to nuzzle L’s cheek. The detective let out a sharp laugh and turned his head to brush his lips softly against Light’s.

“I’ll have to think about it,” he murmured, and Light started to pull away with a soft sigh of disappointment. L reached immediately to twine fingers in Light’s hair and held him there, pressing his lips more firmly to Light’s before whispering, “That  _wasn’t_  a no. Give me some time.” Heat began to streak through him as L shifted, licking into his mouth expertly, and Light had to pull back with a strangled gasp.

“L-“ he began, only for L to cut him off with another kiss, settling onto his lap and smoothing fingers over Light’s shoulders. Light shuddered into the kiss and rubbed his hands up under L’s shirt, breath catching in his throat when L shifted enticingly, pulling away with a giggle.

“See? Isn’t this more fun than watching movies with Misa?” L whispered, nuzzling his nose and stroking his fingers through Light’s hair. Light didn’t miss the way L was subtly grinding against him, and the slow roll of hips was pleasant and  _extremely_  distracting.

“It is. Does this mean you’re done playing your music?” Light asked softly.

“Mmhmm.”

“And you promise you’ll think seriously on the picture thing?”

“I promise,” L whispered, pressing a lingering, open mouthed kiss to Light’s jawline.

“And you will come to your own decision on it, not just what I want?”

“Light?”

“Yes?”

“I said I promise. Now, I need you to  _stop talking_  and  _fuck_ me before I gag you with something.” The surge of arousal L’s words sparked nearly had Light panting, and he smiled, tugging L closer only to flip them, gratified when the other man let out a startled (and obviously turned on) yelp.

“I thought you said you wanted to make out,” Light teased, peppering soft, brief kisses to L’s face and neck, amused by the way L pouted up at him.  _Oh Jesus, he has already learned to weaponize his pout. I’m not going to stand a chance_. “Don’t you  _pout_  at me, I’m going to give you what you want.” He punctuated his statement with a roll of his hips, and grinned when L’s eyes flashed with hunger and satisfaction.

“Making out is fun, but I can claim  _that_  any time.” L wrapped himself around Light, a low sound of desire escaping him as he whispered low in Light’s ear, “What I  _want,_  right  _now,_  is for you to  _fuck me so hard_ , I’ll feel it in the morning.”

“Just five minutes ago, you were annoyed with me, L, what changed?” Light asked, unable to help himself. He needed to know.

“You said I could take dirty pictures of you,” L responded promptly, giving him a wicked grin, and scrabbling for his pocket. “Though we don’t need instant film for  _that_...”

“Wait, what?” Light laughed, delighted, and as the cell left L’s pocket, he grabbed for it. “L, you are a horrible, cheating  _tease_ , you know that?”

“And you love  _every second_  of it, Light,” L breathed, purposely rubbing up against Light in a distracting way as he tried to keep the cell away from him. “You can’t even try to deny it, I can  _feel_  how hard you are.”

Light laughed breathlessly, and shook his head.  _He’s got me there, his teasing and demands are making me so horny, I don’t know how I’m going to last._  “You are  _still_  a devious, sexy little shit. If you don’t tone it down, I’m not going to be  _able_  to give it to you for long.”

“Well,  _that_  just won’t do.” L pushed him away, eyeing him critically. “Take the undershirt off and then put the button up back on.”

“L?”

“Just do it.”

Light blinked and sat back on his knees, unbuttoning his shirt, only to still his hands when L sat up, tugging his own shirt off and pulling his hair into even more disarray. He licked his lips, gaze trailing down L’s chest and stopping only when he felt the man’s gaze heavy on him.

“Did I say you could stop?” The imperious tone sent a thrill through him, and, cheeks pink, Light hastily finished following the instructions L had given him. He stared hard at L, licking his lips again and feeling slightly exposed as his shirt hung open over his bare chest. After a moment, he leaned forward to press his hands to the bed, waiting to see how L would react.

“ _Beautiful_.” That whispered word slithered over Light’s skin like a promise, and he shivered as L scooted back, undoing his jeans and settling against the headboard and flipping open his phone. “Now... undo your pants. And make sure I can  _see_  how hard you are for me.”

“Oh Jesus,  _L_ ,” Light breathed, body going taut for a moment and squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to think of  _anything_  else.  _This is so sexy. I didn’t realize he would get so... that I would be so turned on by him directing me, or wanting to take pictures of me like this._

“Oh _wow.”_ L’s voice sounded  _just_  as breathless and wanting as Light himself  _felt_ , and Light heard the telltale clicking of buttons mashing. “Light, are you going to come just from  _this_?”

“Not if I can help it,” Light panted, opening his eyes to see the rapt expression on L’s face. It was clear L was taking pictures of this moment now, and his eyes widened, seeing an opportunity. He reached down with one hand, never taking his eyes off of L’s face as he flicked open the button on his fly and  _slowly_  dragged the zipper down, enjoying the way L swallowed hard as he watched. It was even more gratifying to see L shift, letting his free hand slide into his jeans as he continued taking pictures. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you.”

“This is too hot to pass up.” His hand moved under his jeans, and L let out a sharp moan, toes curling into the comforter.

“Are you _jerking off_?” Light asked, aghast. L smirked and didn’t respond. “L!”

“If you keep saying my name like that, I’m going to start to assume you’re upset with me, and I  _really_  just want to get off with you,” L said, voice somewhat smug.  _Wait, your name? Not code name? Did he just say that wrong in the heat of the moment, or is 'L' actually his real name?_  L shifted again, pulling his hand out of his pants and licking his fingers before tossing the phone on the bed, reaching for the bottle of oil. “How about you continue to strip and I, ah.... get myself ready? Unless you  _want_  me to continue taking pictures.”

The mental image of that was enough to short circuit Light’s brain with lust, and once he managed to get his ardor down to a manageable level again, he nodded eagerly as he exclaimed breathlessly, “No,  _definitely_  get ready, I want you as soon as possible.”

L sent him a cheeky smile as he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers, getting comfortable and spreading his legs as he slicked three fingers up with oil. Light just stared, transfixed, unable to look away as L touched himself, fingers lightly teasing his rim before pressing in with one finger, just enough to pull a low sound from him. His eyes fluttered shut as he did it again, with two fingers this time, letting himself adjust, lips parted and chest flushing. Light licked his lips, fingers twitching as he resisted the urge to touch. He held his breath when L started twisting his fingers in and out, slowly, stretching himself open, little mewls of pleasure escaping him as he did.  _This is the most erotic thing I’ve ever seen. And it’s all mine. How is he so perfect?_

Just then, L’s eyes fluttered back open, nearly black from the stimulation, and locked on his. “You aren’t getting naked, Light.”

“If I get naked too quickly, you won’t have anything to watch, and then I’ll just have to wait for you to be ready,” Light breathed. L smiled, squeezing the base of his cock for a moment as he continued to open himself up.  _Is he that close, or just a precaution?_

“At least take your pants off,” L murmured, eyes traveling down Light’s chest again. He paused, slicking his fingers up again and continuing, gaze flickering back up to Light’s. “ _Now_.” Light hastened to obey, still transfixed by the vision in front of him on the bed. Since they’d started having sex, L had surprised him a couple times by already being open and ready for him, but he hadn’t been able to catch him in the act. For L to  _let_  him see him like this was... an act of trust far more intimate than anything else they had done. A thrill went through Light that had (almost) nothing to do with arousal, and he crawled up the bed, gently touching L’s shin and smoothing his fingers around to the back of his leg, overwhelmed by a wave of love and longing for the beautiful, sensual man opening himself up (both literally and figuratively) right in front of him.

L stared up at him now, chest heaving as he asked breathlessly, “Well? Are you ready to fuck me yet?”

Light laughed, and leaned in to kiss him, heat washing over him and pooling in his belly when he felt L still against him. He murmured against L’s lips, “You look  _so._ Fucking _. Beautiful._ Right now. Are you sure you’re ready for  _me_?” When L nodded eagerly, he let out a shuddering breath and asked, “How do you want it? And don’t say  _hard_ , I know that.”

“Like this is good,” L whispered.

“You want me to crowd you against the headboard?” The shuddering whine that went through L was all the confirmation Light needed to hear, and without thinking, he murmured, “As you wish.” The sharp inhale gave him pause, but he filed it away for later as he reached for the oil as well, slicking himself up liberally and lining himself up to press carefully into L, stopping with a shudder at the way he moaned and clutched at Light.

“ _Don’t stop._ ” L’s voice was little more than an airy whisper, but the need in it said everything, and Light obeyed, pressing in until he was fully seated inside of him. They stayed like that for a moment, still except for the way L trembled around him, clutching at his shoulders and letting himself adjust. And then their eyes met, and the moment of stillness was gone as L tugged Light forward into an almost animalistic kiss, fingers twisted in his hair as Light pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, drawing a loud yelp from L.

“Too much?” Light murmured against L’s mouth. ‘Hard’ didn’t necessarily mean ‘hurt me’, and he wanted to make sure he had them sorted.

“ _No_. Do it again,” L growled, giving him a smoldering look as he shifted, pulling a low groan from Light. And really, who was  _he_  to deny L something he wanted? He shifted to a better angle and hooked one arm under L’s knee to hold him in place before thrusting up into him again, pinning him against the headboard with a kiss. The tactic seemed to pay off when he felt L’s body jerk around him, and a startled moan reverberated through the kiss, telling him he had hit a good angle. So Light did it again - and again when he got the same result, absolutely thrilled when he felt L scrabbling to hold onto him, fingers clutching at his shoulders. Jackpot. After that, he set a punishing pace, only slowing once when he felt L’s nails raking up his back under his shirt - L’s moaning ‘ _nngh, harder_ ’ quickly dispelled any notion that it might have been too much.  _If you keep doing things like THAT, I’m not going to last much longer_ , Light thought, panting with the effort as he shifted slightly, gripping tightly to the headboard for leverage and reaching between them to grip L’s cock.

“ _Light_ ,” L moaned raggedly, body clenching in the most  _delicious_  way as he stared in surprise. “Are you-“

“I want to watch you come apart,” Light interrupted with a whisper, kissing L’s lips briefly and swiping his thumb over the slit as he stilled for a moment, grinning widely at the way L’s full body shudder felt with him buried inside of him. “You feel so  _amazing_.” God, he was so close. “I want to make this last as long as I can, but I don’t think I’m going to last much longer, L. Tell me what you need me to do-“

“ _Fucking move_ ,” L breathed, finding enough leverage to grind down needily on Light’s cock, moaning sharply when Light fisted his cock in return. “Oh  _god, Light_ , please just fucking  _move_.”

Light paused for a teasing moment, and L nearly sobbed as he fucked himself down on Light’s cock again, nails digging into his skin. “As you wish,” Light whispered, this time purposely. L’s movement stuttered and he stared at Light with shining eyes, lips parted in awe. Light took that opportunity to slam up into him with renewed vigor, stroking a few times at L’s cock until he found the right rhythm to maximize his pleasure.

“Come apart for me, L,” he murmured, watching his lover’s face as he held on. It didn’t take long before L’s head fell back with a dull  _crack_  against the headboard, crying out in wide eyed ecstasy and coming hard over his stomach and Light’s fist, shuddering.  _Beautiful_ \- Light thought, and then he felt L purposely clenching his muscles around him. He couldn’t stop his orgasm from hitting him like a freight train, slumping forward against L as he spilled inside of him, panting harshly. They stayed like that for a long moment, both of them breathing hard and clutching each other as they came down.

Finally, Light felt L’s death grip on him loosen, and he chuckled, lifting his head from where he had let it fall against L’s shoulder and smiling happily at him. “My sexy, beautiful, sweet L,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss him. L kissed back, murmuring happily into his mouth, and it wasn’t until Light heard a click that he realized that L had been groping for his phone. He broke the kiss with a laugh and turned his head, grinning.

“Are you going to keep that last one?” he asked in a fondly bemused tone, enjoying the way L was nuzzling into his neck. He was surprised again when L reached around to stroke his fingers into his hair and click the button on his phone one more time.  _He didn’t_. “L? What are you-“

“Trying something,” L whispered, flicking his tongue out to lick the sweat off his neck and pulled back with a laughing grimace. “You’re salty.”

“And if I don’t move soon, we’re going to fuse together,” Light teased, starting to pull out of L only to stop when the man protested.

“Not yet?” L’s eyes were wide and shining and hopeful, and it was utterly adorable.

“L, I love you,” Light said softly, stroking his clean hand against L’s cheek. “But as much as I would like to stay inside you right now, this position is  _really_  uncomfortable now that we aren’t... well.”

“Fucking?” L supplied helpfully, smirking.

Laughing, Light said softly, “Exactly.” He kissed the tip of L’s nose and carefully pulled out, ignoring the disappointed sigh L let out in favour of shifting around stiffly on the bed until he could sit comfortably. “Want to look through those pictures first, or do you want to go for the shower?”

L cuddled up next to him, wincing slightly and shifting onto his side before bringing his phone up. “You know, I’m honestly not even sure I  _took_  any pictures of the aftermath, I couldn’t see what button I was pressing,” he said quietly as he clicked the photo section open, fingers hovering hesitantly over one of the files. Light could feel a slight tremor in L’s shoulders as he brought his arm around him, and he eyed his boyfriend carefully. It seemed like L’s little spur of the moment experiment  _was_  causing some anxiety, after all, even though L was trying to play it off, and Light couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for it. He was just opening his mouth to suggest they look later when L finally clicked the first one open... and his mouth went dry.  _Is that what I really look like when I’m about to come_? Light thought, staring intently down at the picture.

“Damn,” he murmured.

“I’m  _definitely_  keeping this one, you look ridiculously hot,” L declared, breath hitching. He glanced up at Light with a smile. “And you know? I think I  _like_  bossing you around like that. You’re so...  _responsive_  to it.”

“You’re such a power bottom,” Light laughed, a bit breathlessly. If he hadn’t just had sex, he probably would have been painfully aroused already just by this exchange and the photo. Swallowing hard, he asked, “How many more of those are there?”

“Let’s find out,” L murmured, clicking through the photos slowly, stopping on one in particular that seemed to pull a strong reaction from him. He held it up for Light to see, and said in a hush, “ _This_  is essentially the way you looked during our first make out session at laser tag, by the way. Which is why I had such a difficult time pushing you away. All I wanted to do was kiss you again, but I didn’t want to do anything I’d regret.” Light just stared, transfixed by the image. At the angle the photo had been taken, he was looking directly up at the camera, and it was an almost submissive pose that was belied by the intense expression that seemed to promise to fulfill whatever desire the viewer had.

“Did I move too fast that day?” he asked, softly, looking at L intently. L hesitated, and nodded, then shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

“You were offering a lot. I wanted to take it, but I was afraid at the time that we’d go too far and that you’d lose respect for me.” L shrugged again. “I don’t know. Maybe you would have. Maybe not.” He smiled up at Light before looking down at the image again. “I guess we’ll never know. I’m keeping this one, too.”

“Are you going to keep any of the others?” Light asked curiously, heart pounding hard at that little revelation.  _Does he regret how he reacted that day? Because I don’t think he would have reacted any other way, and I love him just the way he is, frustrating insecurity and all_. L shook his head, and Light laughed. “Why? You took so many.”

“Yes, and I don’t need a million pictures of you undoing your pants, I can watch you do that any time,” L said, back to teasing. “All I need are these two, because they tell a delightful story.”

“Right right,” Light said, smoothing his hand down L’s arm and squeezing him closer. L snuggled back into him and pressed the button to go to the next picture... which was, in fact, the two of them. Though it was so blurry, he couldn’t make anything out. “I’m guessing you aren’t keeping that one?”

“Nope.” L clicked over to the last one after a moment’s hesitation and stared for a long moment. “Well.  _This_  one turned out relatively clearly.”

Light looked at it for a long moment, and then turned to kiss L’s forehead, a lump in his throat. “I like this one a lot,” he murmured thickly.

“You can’t see much of my face, Light.”

“I can see enough to be able to tell that you’re happy.”  _Maybe even in love? God, I hope he loves me back._

“You look happy, too,” L whispered, giving him a trembling smile. Light kissed his mouth, fingers gently caressing his cheek again before he broke the kiss.

“I  _am_  happy,” he murmured against L’s lips. “ _You_  make me happy. I don’t know  _what_  I would do if I hadn’t found you, L.”

“Light...” L stared at him, wide eyed, and then squeezed them shut tightly, swallowing hard. “It worries me when you say things like that.”

“Why?”

“Because it makes me think you’re just as messed up as I am,” L said softly, fingers clutching his phone even as he clung to Light. “Or that you see me as... your savior or something. I don’t  _want_  to be your savior. I just want to be your...” He hesitated, and Light held his breath, waiting to see what L would say. Finally, L lifted his dark eyes up to him and whispered, “I just want to be your friend. Your confidante.” He pressed a kiss to Light’s lips, fingers stroking lightly at his throat before breathing into his mouth, “Your lover. Nothing more.”

_But you want to save me from Kira. And if Kira is me... you DO want to save me from myself._  Light wanted to say that, but he didn’t want to ruin the mood. So he didn’t. Instead, he kissed L back gently, wrapping him up in his arms and sinking into the comforting warmth of L’s mouth. They stayed like that until the cool air in the room started to make him shiver.

“Shower?” Light murmured, and with a soft laugh, L nodded. “And L... do you think you’re going to keep that last picture? Of us?”

L hesitated at that, and he looked at his phone, considering. “For now... yes. But I’m uncomfortable with having it on my phone, so I don’t know for how long.”

“That’s fair.” Light smiled at him and got up, taking L’s hand and tugging him towards the bathroom.

“Thank you, by the way.”

“For what?”

L smiled wickedly. “For giving me what I wanted. I’m  _definitely_  going to be feeling you in the morning.”

“Oh!” Light blushed at that, eyes darting to the side before looking back at L. “You’re welcome. I was  _very_  happy to oblige.”

“By the way... were you quoting the movie on purpose?” L squeezed his hand, giving him a very intent look.

Chuckling, Light shook his head, explaining, “Not the first time. I realized what I said and what it might mean to you, considering how much you like the movie, and when I said it the second time...  _that_  time I was quoting the movie.” He smiled, and tugged L to him for another kiss before murmuring against his lips, “I liked your reaction. Can I say that around the others as a way of covertly saying I love you, or is that too _cutesy_ for you?”

His words seemed to send a shiver through L, and the man responded with a soft, “It’s not too cutesy. I think I’d like that, Light.”

“Good. Because I like saying it,” Light said, smiling happily as they finally stepped into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written for Kinktober day 27 (Voyeurism/Exhibitionism), but since I didn't finish my editing/proofreading in time and it _also_ fits with the Strip Tease prompt, here we are. The boys are getting more adventurous in the bedroom, and it's so much fun to write.
> 
> p.s. I skipped over their first time only because I started writing this one first, but that one _will_ be on it's way.
> 
> I STILL don't own Death Note.


End file.
